So far, as framing wooden members in, for example, housing and other structures, what is called "solid shafts" cut out from lumber have been generally available, but recently as much more attention has been paid for the saving of natural resources and overhead costs have increased, it has been very difficult to obtain such members at a reasonable price. Therefore, a various shape of members have been proposed for the market. One of them is formed by solidly securing a plurality of wooden plates facing each other at a certain interval of spacing.
Framing members with such conventional construction are formed by solidly binding both members by adhesives or bolting after the end portion of one framing member is inserted into an opening in the other member.
With the framing members according to the prior art, however, until the connection portions are completely tightened with bolts or solidly fixed with adhesive agent, the connection portions must be temporarily fixed or a delicate positional adjustment of the connection portions must be made, thereby requiring much more labor or tools, thus resulting in an increased cost. In particular when used at a poor scaffolding made of longer materials like house or other building site, the temporary fixing work of the framing members is very dangerous.
To solve the above problems, this invention intends to provide a jointing method of framing members which can easily temporarily fix framing horizontal members to framing columns when building or assembling houses and other constructions.